Computer software has been integrated with the Internet over the past dozens of years. Open and cooperation have become a trend of the Internet technology. The future Internet will not only take in more information, but also share and provide more information. A more open platform will provide Internet users with brand new experiences. With users' habits keeping changing, software updates becoming more frequent, new functions keeping replacing the old at a faster pace, software is required to have strong updating capabilities to better satisfy the demands of users.